A conventional method to maintain the track system is through regular and highly concentrated maintenance manpower. In this way, it not only has defects such as consuming of manpower and materials, but also is unreliable. However, it has a tendency to increase the personal negligence, and lead to a potential accident.
In order to improve the defects of the conventional method mentioned above, there are various monitoring applications in prior art, but these applications still can not completely attain the requirements of track transportation safety so far.
For track transportation safety, in addition to maintain normal operation of the electromechanical system, whether structure of track has abnormal status in long term operation is also very important. Due to property of track transportation, after train-intensive and frequent vibration, even a loose bolt, slight material fatigue, artificial damages, defect welding, false welding . . . etc. may cause serious accidents. The conventional method to maintain the track system is through regular and highly concentrated maintenance manpower. In this way, it not only has defects such as consuming of manpower and materials, but also is unreliable. Therefore, it has a tendency to increase the personal negligence, and lead to a potential accident.
If an intelligent track transportation monitoring system can be provided, whose design is based on integrating an aspect of track safety maintenance in construction and building structure into electromechanical system and distal monitoring system, so that track structure status can be monitored and accidents caused by artificial error also can be prevented.